Merma Golden
Merma Golden is a 2015-introduced and all-around character created by ShipLover101. She is part of The Golden Mermaid as the next Golden Mermaid. In destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because, she doesn't want to be a siren when she grows up. But she supports Royals and Rebels. Read her diary here ! Character Personality Merma Mermaid is a go-with-the-flow kind of girl. She is hexellent at swimming for whenever she touches water she turns into her mermaid form! Merma is currently crushing on (even though he doesn't know) George Golden Apples. Merma loves to swim in the pool and lake. She would help any creature in need. But when you come near her with a glass of water do NOT spill it on her! If you do she will probably drench you with the nearest water source. Merma wants to follow her destiny. Merma's voice can enchant mostly anyone! She loves to sing and hang out with Kaly Dream! When Merma is not singing she is playing the "Clam Piano" ''or the "Key Guitar" ! She usually hangs out with George Golden Apples becuase they are dating. She sometimes hangs out with Trixie Spells when she is not pranking everyone in sight. But all in all Merma Golden is always trying to be friends with everyone! Appearance Merma Golden has sandy brown hair , ocean blue eyes , and peach skin. Fairy Tale How The Story Goes The Golden Mermaid How Merma Fits In Merma Golden is the god-daughter (not by birth but by her mother's choice ) of the '''Golden Mermaid.' Relationships Family Merma's family consisto of her mermaid mom,her human (king) dad,and her godmother (by choice not birth)the golden mermaid! Merma is closest with her godmother because she thinks she can tell her anything and she LOVES to take swims with her. Friends Merma is friends with Lunette Ocean , Coraline Mermaid ,Kaly Dream ,and George Golden Apples! Pet Merma has a pet Sea-Horse named Poseidon! He can shrink and grow at will so she can ride him! Romance Merma has had an ocean sized crush on George Golden Apples and now they are couple! Outfits School Schedule Edit 1st Period: '''Crownculus '''2nd Period: '''Grimmnastics '''3rd Period: Ge-ogre-fairy 4th Period: '''Muse-ic '''5th Period:'' Study Ball '''6th Period: '''Happi-Glee Trivia * She was born on July 17th * Her favorite color is Sea Green * She dislikes cats because they eat TUNA! * She is something like Ariel from "''The Little Mermaid". * Her heir-loom is a shell bracelet that gives her the power to turn into a human and mermaid (etc.) at will. * Her favorite sport is swimming. * Merma would be voiced by Allie Bertram (Mimi in Mako Mermaids) * Her favorite food is gummy worms. * Her favorite drink is Mountain Drew (or salt water). * Her favorite singer is Selena Gnomez Gallery Merma Golden (Basic).jpeg MermaGoldenFanArt..png MermaWave 2.jpg Notes * Merma's full name is Mermadia Category:Females Category:The Golden Mermaid Category:Mermaids Category:Shiplover101's OCs Category:Shiplover101 Category:Characters Category:Rebels